Life Gets Better
by shersocks
Summary: Nyo and regular used. Fem!America. Amelia just can't get a break. She is shunned by her former friends, who spread horrible rumors around the school about her. She's getting tired and fed up. Until a kind soul comes to help her, that is. one-shot


**Just a thing I have here... Both male and female nations are used. They are 'brother and sister' in this. Enjoy!**

"Omg, she is such a fucking slut."

"SHHHHH, she's coming right now!"

Amelia walked down the hall, on her way to her first class. As per usual, she was bombarded with hushed whispers. She slapped on a smile.

"I hear she screwed Mr. Braginski so she wouldn't fail his class."

"Did you know that she made out with Alfred behind the school? They're brother and sister!"

"She was at my house, with my brother, in his room. I heard moaning!"

The all-American girl didn't do anything of the sort. She was still a virgin, after all. She was victim of her former friends, the more popular crowd. She had PO'd one of the leaders and then was thrown out of their group. Now the girls were spreading rumors, and making her life pretty much hell. But she always put on a happy face and pretended to be brave. Because she was a hero... Well, WAS a hero.

She was walking behind some brown haired boy, when he tripped. His papers that he was carrying went everywhere, and a group of girls exploded in laughter. Amelia ran in front of the boy, dropped to her knees, and began helping him pick up his... sheet music? She messily made a pile, not sure which way each page went, or if they were even in order. She shoved the pile at him as soon as she was done picking them up.

The two of them began to stand. He lifted his head, and she lifted hers. Blue eyes met violet.

He paused, a slightly amazed look spread across his face. "Thanks..." he breathed.

"No problem." Her face was expressionless for a moment, before turning into a cheery smile. He seemed... nice.

The girls behind her started to whisper. Amelia could just catch what they were saying. "I bet she wants to do him."

"Are you kidding? I bet she already has!"

Amelia had never even talked to the boy before this moment. She didn't even know his name. But, of course, the girls would always make things worse for her. Especially the popular trio... They were like their brothers; an obnoxious albino, a Spanish pedo, and a blonde creeper. Their brothers had graduated last year, so the three of them were now running the school. Amelia had been an almost fourth wheel to them when they were 'friends,' so dumping her was the most obvious answer for the three.

The warning bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes. She had a feeling it would be a long day since she started with her most gossiped about teacher: Mr. Braginski.

The tall Russian teacher was already writing on the board, even before the last bell rang. A timeline and names were sprawled across the white surface, the markers squeaked as he pushed too hard whilst writing. Different colored markers coordinated with different things: red for names, blue for dates, and green for places. Russian characters were mixed in with the English words, making reading the print difficult.

This was supposed to be a world history class, but it had somehow morphed into a Russian history class... Thus begins class with Mr. Braginski.

Amelia furiously took notes as the teacher talked. She was trying to prove that she could do this, and didn't even need to touch the teacher to get an 'A.'

XxXxXxX

"Did you hear that Amelia had sex with that one nerdy music boy?"

It was the class before lunch, her English class. The teacher was out getting books for the new unit on the book, "To Kill a Mockingjay." Amelia was just leaning back in her chair, waiting for the teacher to get back.

Some boys stood up and walked in front of her. One of them being Denn, a popular football player. He had spikey, mouse brown hair with a tiny hat perched at his part. He was always wearing a long, black jacket.

"Hey, bitch. You look fi-ine. Wanna get with me for a little fun? I hear you like that sick shit," he snickers.

Amelia sighed. "Please leave me alone," she said.

Denn leaned forward, putting his head in an unnaturally close human proximity to hers. His posse moved back. "Girl, you can take my offer, or you can regret it." He smirked, raising a hand slightly. In one quick movement, he grabbed her breast and squeezed. "They're real, boys. Would ya look at that."

"Don't touch me, fucker!" she yelled.

The door to the classroom began to open.

She made a fist and swung at the boy who molested her. She made contact with his cheek, and felt his lip split under her knuckles.

"AMELIA F. JONES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the teacher screeched. "Why are you punching Denn?"

"She hit me for no reason!" Denn whined.

"It's true! ~Denn~ wasn't doing anything. She just punched him!" That was Marianne, one of the popular trio, the weird French one.

"Amelia," the teacher said, "Get your butt down to the Principal's office this instant."

"Yes, sir..." Amelia said. She was on the verge of tears as she left, but she would never show it.

She quietly walked down the hall, head down, arms crossed. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she couldn't blink them away. Her life had deflated, become a flattened balloon. Her classmates had been needles with their words, poking holes in her everywhere. She was just a flat balloon. Who the hell wants a flat balloon?

She started down the stairs. She was just a few steps in when she slipped, hitting every step on her way down. When she reached the last step, she planted her feet on the ground, curled up, and started to bawl.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, listening for the sound of someone coming. As soon as she heard shoes clacking along the tiles, she stopped crying and sat up, wiping away her tears. She stayed facing forward, waiting for the person to pass.

The footsteps stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Amelia could see familiar shoes, the same ones she had seen this morning while helping that boy pick up his sheet music. The person sat down next to her, but she didn't look to see who it was.

"Amelia..." the boy said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." She turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"I'm Roderich. I'm the boy who's papers you helped pick up this morning."

"I know WHO you are, I just don't know you..."

"Amelia, look at me."

Amelia shook her head furiously. He took her chin in one hand and turned her head to face him. "Amelia, it's all right. It's okay."

The tears were coming back, she could feel them. Without thinking she lunged at Roderich and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Roddy, they're making my life awful! And I was framed and no one will believe me because the popular people said that I did it. No one listens to a useless girl like me. I'm worthless."

Roderich stiffened, but continued to pet her back and hair. "Amelia, that's not true. That's not true at all and you know it."

She pulled away from his shoulder and sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm glad someone thinks I'm not a whore..."

"You're wrong. I KNOW you're not a whore. You are a beautiful rose in bloom, yet to be tampered with. You are special and wonderful."

"Do... Do you really think that?"

To answer, he tipped her head and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled away, he started to whisper. "Come on. Let's go talk to the principal. I know he'll understand." He took her hand and stood her up. The pair walked hand in hand all the way to the office.


End file.
